


Four Men Sam Was Attracted to, but Never Dated, and One She Did

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, F/M, Romance, Tok'ra, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the LiveJournal community <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/">sg1_five_things</a> prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/261441.html">114.4</a> (Four men Sam was attracted to but never dated and one she did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Men Sam Was Attracted to, but Never Dated, and One She Did

1\. When she first met him, she was fascinated by him. Charmed by his honesty and flattered by his obvious interest in her. Later, his people’s - and sometimes his - less than favourable opinion about her people in general began to annoy her. In the end it did not matter - Narim perished along with his entire people. Victims of their overconfidence.

2\. She would readily admit - to herself if no one else - she found her commanding officer attractive. As she got to know him, she considered him a friend. The thought of taking it further than that had never truly occurred to her. Not until she met that _other_ Samantha Carter - the one that came through the quantum mirror. The one that had been _married_ to Jack O’Neill. Even then, she had mostly felt surprise - and compassion for her alternate self. That Samantha Carter had been quite different. However, the thought had lingered, and now and then she wondered if it might have worked. Now and then she fantasized of what might have been, but she never acted on it. Her career was too important to her, and deep down she knew they did not really have anything in common. It would never have worked.

3\. The first times she met Major Davis, she thought of him as infuriating. She soon realised it was unfair. It was not his fault he was in charge of delivering the decisions of their superiors. While she often disagreed with his assessments, she had to admit he was both honest and loyal. She came to respect him, and even like him. Besides, he was kind of cute. Not that she would ever tell him.

4\. It would have been easy to take that extra step. He was one of her closest friends and always ready to listen. He understood her better than her other team mates and never got that blank look so many got when she spoke of her projects. They shared a love for strong, black coffee and a predilection for working late. She could not count the number of times they had ended up drinking a cup together - at a time of night when every sensible person on the base had long since gone to bed. She could not imagine a world were Daniel Jackson was not her friend and she loved him dearly, but she also knew neither of them wanted to change the way things were. They were friends - nothing more, nothing less.

5\. The first time she met him, she had felt a confusion. It was almost as if there was a weird bond between them, and it had both scared - and intrigued her. Long she had difficulties sorting out her emotions - which were hers and which stemmed from her once-symbiote, Jolinar? Martouf never hid his obvious interest - and she knew Lantash felt the same. Though, was it for _her_ or for the remnant of their mate she carried? Besides, can you love two men - in one body? Slowly, they convinced her of their feelings, and she eventually accepted her emotions as well. True, some were from Jolinar, but it did not matter in the end - she knew the strong love she felt for Martouf and Lantash came just as much from herself. She never regretted becoming his... _their_ mate.


End file.
